


you bring the sun to its knees every night

by hwnghynjn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: JunHao - Freeform, M/M, ahhh jun is minghao trash in this, but when is he not, intended lowercase, maybe some suggestiveness, pls enjoy ilyall, pretty soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghynjn/pseuds/hwnghynjn
Summary: it's not really lust that jun feels for minghao anymore, but rather a longing, a need; a sunflower and its sun.





	you bring the sun to its knees every night

**Author's Note:**

> title from rupi kaur's milk and honey!! one of my absolute favourite pairings and poems to inspire it, what a combo,, 
> 
> i'm sorry for the lack of updates, especially the lack of meanie content, but i've been in the biggest fucking junhao mood for months now :,) hope ya'll enjoy this, and holy fuCk the svt comeback Stab me pls-

when junhui wakes up in the morning, minghao is still sleeping, his soft, angelic features facing him. 

his skin is delicate, tanner now that he does skating and basketball, and his eyes are soft and sharp at the same time, whisks of charcoal, the strokes of a genius artist. his nose is a softer, curved shape amongst the edges in his features, and his lips, slightly parted, are gentle. jun can't help but want a single long-stemmed rose with petals the shade of minghao's lips.

the sun is coming in from the window behind minghao, and it slowly spreads across the floorboards as minghao continues sleeping, the white stripes creeping up onto minghao's cheek. jun carefully angles a pillow behind minghaos' head so that the sunlight wouldn't wake him up.

he gently slides a hand onto the curve of minghao's waist over the t-shirt he wore to sleep. 

there's something different about touching someone after seeing them without clothes on. jun has memorized the slight curve of minghao's waist, the more angular shape of his hips due to him not being easily able to put on weight.

before he'd been able to see that, though, touch through minghao's clothes hadn't been as vivid. sure, he felt the same things, but it was different. it was like reading a quote from a book without the context. 

but now he knows- knows pale milk and honey skin, smooth as satin, firm with all his exercise but also soft to the touch. he knows the feeling of clenching underneath his stomach when jun kisses the hollow of his neck, the arch of his back, the feel of his hands around his shoulders, gripping tight onto sheets and jun's hair. 

the day after, when jun held minghao loosely but firmly in a hug, he felt as if his brain was overloading with information. 

he found himself being more delicate with minghao after that, his touches more lingering, gentler, more passionate.

he snaps out of it when he hears minghao stir.

glancing back at the younger, he sees him open his eyes slowly, and turn over so that he's closer to jun.

"good morning." he mumbles, and jun replies with a clearer "morning," pressing a soft kiss to minghao's forehead.

the smaller yawns. "what were you doing? staring at me in my sleep?"

jun grins. "wouldn't think of it."

**Author's Note:**

> there it is and holy fUCK CLAP IS SO GOOD FLOWER IS AMAZING I CAN'T BELIEVE I STAN TALENT W OW WHAT AN EPITOME OF BRILLIANCE  
> in other words, hope y'all liked this! pls leave a comment if you have anything to say :)


End file.
